


The 7th Sense

by JoiningJoice



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Begging, Collars, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:49:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8134250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoiningJoice/pseuds/JoiningJoice
Summary: La luce artificiale della camera d'albergo illumina la pelle di Taeyong, donandole una tonalità perlacea e diafana; così pallido, il rossore sulle guance e i segni arrossati là dove Ten ha posato le labbra sembrano ancora più evidenti – un'immagine che sembra quasi un sogno, un quadro perfetto che Ten si permette di ammirare col fiato pesante.Ten/Taeyong





	

La luce artificiale della camera d'albergo illumina la pelle di Taeyong, donandole una tonalità perlacea e diafana; così pallido, il rossore sulle guance e i segni arrossati là dove Ten ha posato le labbra sembrano ancora più evidenti – un'immagine che sembra quasi un sogno, un quadro perfetto che Ten si permette di ammirare col fiato pesante.

Posa una mano sui pettorali di Taeyong, in prossimità del capezzolo sinistro – là dove i suoi denti hanno lasciato un segno che sta rapidamente diventando violaceo – e da lì scende, carezzandolo pesantemente. Taeyong indulge in quel tocco ad occhi chiusi e denti stretti, singhiozzando – si agita, tentando inutilmente di liberare le braccia legate alla testiera del letto. È il primo tocco gentile che Ten gli abbia rivolto quella sera. Il ragazzo più piccolo sorride, mentre le sue dita si avvicinano all'erezione di Tae – lo provocano, sfiorandone la punta con l'indice e ignorandola. Il petto di Tae si alza e abbassa rapidamente, al ritmo dei suoi singhiozzi frustrati.

\- Ti prego... - Sussurra, e il sorriso sulle labbra di Ten si fa appena più largo. Il desiderio di abbracciarlo e sussurrargli parole dolci gli riscalda il petto – ma non è quello il momento. Avrà tempo di abbracciarlo dopo, quando avranno finito; spinge il bacino in avanti e il suo sesso già affondato tra le natiche di Taeyong viene avvolto – Taeyong urla, mordendosi il labbro inferiore per trattenere la voce, e inarca la schiena per sentirlo ancora di più dentro e contro di sé. Prima che abbia il tempo di rilassarsi Ten afferra la catena che dal collare di Tae è scivolata sul letto e lo tira a sé, utilizzando l'altra mano per sostenere la sua schiena – lo ha completamente alla sua mercè, in quell'istante, ed è una sensazione che lo inebria tanto quanto i suoi mugolii e il suo odore. Lo osserva, innamorato perdutamente della sua espressione distrutta.

\- Cosa vuoi, hyung? - Domanda. Taeyong ansima, sospiri irregolari che scuotono il suo corpo. - Cosa vuoi che faccia? -

Sa quanto Tae sia incapace di parlare ad alta voce in quei contesti – e sa quanto preferisca cercare di comprendere i suoi bisogni con l'istinto piuttosto che domandando, per cui l'idea di costringerlo ad aprire bocca e chiedere lo eccita terribilmente. Taeyong ha una voce bellissima, e quei gemiti la rendono più roca e bassa – così persa nel piacere che Ten desidera solamente chinarsi a baciarlo per sentirla da più vicino, baciare il suo collo. Ma non lo fa: attende che Taeyong superi la sua stessa vergogna e abbandoni la decenza, sfinito.

\- Toccami. - Risponde; si morde il labbro e lo guarda con occhi umidi di lacrime. - Non ne posso più. Fammi venire... -

Ten lo abbandona di colpo, facendolo ricadere sul letto con poca grazia – il volto rivolto da un lato, ciocche di capelli bianchi sudati che coprono la sua fronte. Afferra il suo bacino e le sue gambe e le allarga per farsi spazio, iniziando a spingere con movimenti rapidi e irregolari dentro di lui – senza mai abbandonarlo, rallentando nei momenti in cui Taeyong si stringe attorno a lui e mugola. Le dita della mano destra si stringono attorno alla sua erezione arrossata e prendono a sfregarla al ritmo delle sue spinte – è in quell'istante che Taeyong sgrana gli occhi e inizia davvero ad ansimare, urlando il proprio disperato piacere e il suo nome, interrompendo e ricominciando ogni volta che Ten affonda il suo sesso dentro di lui. La mano di Ten si sofferma sul suo apice, scivola rapida stringendolo – e con un ultimo urlo Taeyong viene, il seme bianco che sporca il suo petto e il pugno di Ten; lui continua a carezzarlo, prosciugandolo fino all'ultima goccia e avvicinando poi la mano alla bocca di Taeyong perchè pulisca la sua nome. Lo fa stancamente, gli occhi annebbiati dal piacere, senza quasi rendersi conto della volgarità del gesto – ed è troppo anche per Ten: viene dentro di lui alla vista della lingua di Tae che lecca la sua mano avidamente, come fosse abituato a quel genere di sottomissione. L'orgasmo lo abbatte, e posa le mani sul petto di Taeyong per sostenersi mentre trema e ansima ad occhi chiusi; quando li riapre, dopo un ultimo spasmo di piacere, Taeyong lo sta osservando rapito. Non perde neppure tempo ad uscire da lui: si fa avanti e scioglie i lacci che lo legano al letto, infilando un dito sotto il collare in pelle per tirarlo verso a sé e baciarlo. Le braccia di Tae lo stringono forte, salgno ai suoi capelli e lo spingono contro se stesso – mentre ad occhi chiusi la sua lingua si insinua tra le labbra di Ten e i loro baci si fanno avidi, disperati. Lo sta mangiando, quasi; improvvisamente Ten si sente più piccolo, più vulnerabile, e tremendamente innamorato. Le sue mani salgono ai capelli di Taeyong e li scostano dalla sua fronte, e quando si separano continua a carezzare i suoi capelli, fissandolo con le gote arrossate e il fiato corto.

\- Stai bene, hyung? - Domanda. Taeyong annuisce e il suo sguardo si scosta dai suoi occhi alle sue labbra – le morde e poi le lecca, rapido. Ten sgrana gli occhi e ride, baciando le sue guance così forte da spingerlo di nuovo contro il materasso.

\- Grazie. - Mormora, sdraiandosi sopra di lui. Posa il mento sul suo petto e Taeyong gli rivolge un sorriso timido.

\- Per cosa? -

\- Per aver accettato di fare una cosa del genere. - Spiega, e Taeyong scosta lo sguardo.

\- Non so dirti di no. - Ammette, quasi imbronciato; Ten ride, nascondendo il volto contro il suo petto.

\- Lo so. - Risponde, angelico. Taeyong sbuffa nuovamente, scuotendo piano la testa – e torna a fissarlo, poi, quando Ten posa una mano sul suo volto per carezzarlo. - Grazie di esistere, Taeyong. -

Non gli risponde, ma Ten non si aspettava che lo facesse; si solleva per avvicinarsi a lui e lo bacia nuovamente – piano, stavolta; più dolcemente, e con attenzione. Affinchè possa comprendere per bene quanto amore c'è dietro quelle parole, e quanto dietro ad ogni gesto che Ten gli rivolge.


End file.
